


Alguien con quien contar

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu sabía bien que no tenía ninguna razón para dudar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alguien con quien contar

Kotetsu sabía bien que no tenía ninguna razón para dudar.

Aun si había ocurrido hacía varias semanas, cuando su regreso a la primera liga se había vuelto oficial, era un hecho que había sido Yuri Petrov mismo el que le había dado su número y no por obligación.

Ya habían terminado todo el papeleo y Kotetsu había estado a punto de salir de la oficina cuando, con una expresión pensativa, Petrov le había dicho que esperara y le había entregado una tarjeta con su información de contacto, asegurándole que podía comunicarse con él si llegaba a necesitar algo.

El porqué tras eso era simple: su trabajo.

Petrov había mencionado más de una vez que apoyar a los héroes era parte de sus deberes como administrador y aun cuando Kotetsu recordaba haberlo visto mucho más como juez, también le constaba que si algo inusual se presentaba siempre estaba ahí, dando permisos en tiempo record y supervisando lo que fuera necesario.

El detalle era qué era lo que Petrov consideraba como un buen motivo para llamarlo.

No era como si Kotetsu estuviese buscando información legal de algún tipo o requiriese una autorización para algo o siquiera pudiese decir que su razón estaba directamente relacionada con el trabajo de Petrov, por lo que, si lo hacía, quizás Petrov mismo le reclamaría en lugar de tomarse un minuto para escucharlo.

Y eso era lo peor que podía pasar, ¿no?

Intentando convencerse de eso, en un impulso Kotetsu tomó el teléfono, marcó tan rápido como le era posible para no detenerse a cavilar de nuevo si era una buena idea o no y contuvo la respiración mientras aguardó.

Quizás no tenía que preocuparse por nada porque Petrov lo trataría con la misma cordialidad que usaba siempre que no estaban en la corte, o incluso era posible que toda su tensión fuese una pérdida de tiempo porque Petrov ni siquiera contestaría, o quizás... el escuchar una voz al otro de la línea interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Su señoría? —dijo de inmediato—. Soy yo, Kotetsu... ehm, quiero decir...

¿Petrov recordaba su nombre o solo lo conocía como héroe?

—Wild Tiger, lo sé.

El alivio de ser reconocido le arrancó un suspiro, al igual que el tono tranquilo de Petrov. El juez ni siquiera había sonado sorprendido o molesto por la llamada y eso era, sin duda alguna, una buena señal.

—Sí, bueno... —Kotetsu se tomó un segundo para aclarar su garganta, sintiéndose nervioso a pesar de todo—. ¿Es un mal momento?

—No, no se preocupe. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Me dijo que podía llamarlo... —comenzó Kotetsu, sin saber cómo tomarse el que Petrov quisiera ir directo al grano.

—Si se presentaba algo, sí —reafirmó Petrov en un tono tan neutro que era imposible saber qué estaba pensando.

¿Eso quería decir que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo o que solo estaba a la orden en casos urgentes o importantes?

Kotetsu hizo una mueca y tras unos segundos, decidió hacer el intento. Ya había llamado, al fin de cuentas.

—Podría decir que es una consulta. O bueno, no exactamente, pero sí tengo un buen motivo...

—Quiere hablar con alguien —interrumpió Petrov.

—¿Así de obvio es? —rió Kotetsu, avergonzado de que en menos de un minuto su motivo para llamar había salido a la luz y había sido expresado de tal forma que indicaba que no era algo que solo Petrov podía hacer, cosa que era cierta, mas, por alguna razón, el juez se le antojaba mejor que las alternativas.

—Lo es. —La voz de Petrov no cargaba ningún deje de diversión, mas tampoco sonaba impaciente—. ¿Puedo preguntarle si hay alguna razón por la que no pueda hacerlo con su compañero?

—Bunny... Él tiene sus cosas y problemas...

Y Antonio había estado anormalmente intranquilo por su ranking e imagen, por lo que tampoco era una opción; Ben estaba fuera de la ciudad por su trabajo en Apollon Media y él no quería esperar tanto para hablar con alguien; tampoco podía tomarse un día para ir a casa y hablar con Muramasa; y aunque quizás podía contar con los demás héroes, no estaba seguro de si ellos podrían entender.

Quizás por eso había recordado que tenía el número de Petrov y que el juez siempre ofrecía su ayuda; además, tal vez alguien que no era un héroe, pero que entendía lo suficiente del trabajo que hacían por la ciudad, podría tener una idea más imparcial de la situación.

E _imparcial_ era una palabra perfecta para describir a Petrov.

—Oh.

—No estoy diciendo que usted no —aclaró rápidamente—, solo que no quiero preocuparlo por nada. No que sea nada, pero... —Pero era importante para él, pues cada día que pasaba sentía que la diferencia entre un minuto y cinco era mayor y que era posible que, tarde o temprano, eso fuese tan evidente que fallaría como héroe y...

Petrov suspiró y la tensión volvió a apoderarse de Kotetsu.

¿Acaso había estado en lo cierto al temer lo peor? ¿Petrov apenas le diría que buscase a alguien más para charlar o algo parecido?

—Podría comenzar por el principio.

Las inesperadas palabras dejaron a Kotetsu con la boca abierta, mas pronto pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa y sonreír al tiempo que volvió a hablar, agradecido y aliviado de descubrir que, realmente, podía contar con el estricto juez.


End file.
